


deep in my heart (deep in my mind)

by fangvs



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, takes place before 11/20 but mentions it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangvs/pseuds/fangvs
Summary: “Oh? You mean like honey? Well, would you prefer a different endearment?”Akira sat up and slung a leg over Goro, leaning over him and effectively trapping the brunet. “Perhaps something like baby?” He pressed a light kiss to Goro’s forehead “Or maybe darling?” another, this time to his cheek “Sweetheart?” a kiss to the corner of his mouth “My love?”  Akira heard Goro’s breath hitch and felt him freeze under him. And at that point Akira’s brain finally caught up to his mouth.





	deep in my heart (deep in my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of studying for my french final. also no beta we make errors like men 
> 
> also the title is from smoke and mirrors by imagine dragons but it doesn’t really have much to do with the fic i just thought it sounded nice

Akira carded his fingers gently through Goro’s hair, careful to not tug on any tangles. Akira felt more than heard Goro’s content sigh. The body laying atop Akira should have caused him discomfort, but instead he felt a growing warmth in his chest. The setting sun was casting a warm glow in the room, and Akira knew that Goro would have to leave soon, he was a busy man after all. Still, he wrapped his other arm around his boyfriend’s waist in hopes that maybe that would keep him there forever. He found himself treasuring these quiet moments the most, and had a hard time accepting their end.

 

Akira felt Goro shift slightly, and tightened his grip around his waist. Goro huffed and nuzzled into Akira’s neck “I’m gonna have to leave eventually you know.”

 

Akira just let out a low hum and continued working his hand through Goro’s hair. Akira knew all too well that this couldn’t last forever. And not just this moment. November 20 would be upon them sooner rather than later, and that he most likely wouldn’t have a moment like this after that.

 

He still liked to believe he would though. That maybe he’d be able to get Goro to come to his senses. Help him realize that he didn’t need to betray the team - didn’t need kill Akira - to reach his goal (though what exactly his goal _was_ , Akira still wasn’t totally sure). But he knew that he had good inside of him. Enough to summon Robin Hood, at least. Akira just wished that Goro understood that he was here for him, all the thieves were, even if they didn’t trust him as much as Akira did.

 

Akira felt Goro shift again, this time lifting himself up slightly so he could look at Akira. “Something’s on your mind” His eyebrows were scrunched together and the concern in his eyes made Akira’s chest ache.

 

Akira put on his most charming smile and caressed Goro’s cheek gently with his thumb “Only thinking about you, honey.” Not a total lie.

 

Goro scoffed and rolled his eyes, but the way his face flushed only made Akira’s smile grow “I really wish you’d stop calling me things like that.”

 

Akira raised a brow “Things like what?”

 

His boyfriend huffed “You know what I mean” Goro rolled off of Akira’s chest, and the dark-haired boy couldn’t help but miss the comfortable weight.

 

“Oh? You mean like honey? Well, would you prefer a different endearment?” Akira sat up and slung a leg over Goro, leaning over him and effectively trapping the brunet. “Perhaps something like baby?” He pressed a light kiss to Goro’s forehead “Or maybe darling?” another, this time to his cheek “Sweetheart?” a kiss to the corner of his mouth “My love?”  Akira heard Goro’s breath hitch and felt him freeze under him. And at that point Akira’s brain finally caught up to his mouth. He sat up and tried to will his oncoming blush away. Goro looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and Akira imagined he probably wore a similar expression.

 

He hadn’t meant to say that.

 

Neither of them had even said I love you and here he was calling Goro “my love.” Sure, it had been in a sort of teasing way, but _had_ it been? Akira’s thoughts were going a mile a minute and even he couldn’t keep up with them. _Did_ he love Goro? And with each passing second he came to the awful conclusion that yes, _he did_.

 

Akira’s tongue felt too big for his mouth “Goro I-“

 

“You shouldn’t say things like that if you don’t mean them, you know.” His eyes were dark with an emotion Akira couldn’t make out as he turned his head to the side.

 

Akira stayed quiet for a moment, choosing his words carefully, and speaking slowly once he did “What if I did mean it though?”Goro’s head snapped back to face Akira, confusion and anger evident on his face, but before he could say anything, Akira leaned back down and cradled Goro’s face gently in his hands, pressing their foreheads together “I love you, Goro.”

 

Goro looked like he had the wind knocked out of him, anger quickly melting into something vulnerable. “I- I don’t-“

 

“You don’t have to say it back, but I- I do mean it.” Akira’s voice was barely above a whisper.

 

Goro nodded slowly and gulped, lifting his own shaking hands to rest against Akira’s back, both of them curling tightly around the fabric of Akira’s shirt.

 

Akira placed a gentle kiss on Goro’s lips, heart fluttering when the brunet let out a sigh and quickly reciprocated. The kiss didn’t last long but it still left Akira a little breathless.

 

When they pulled away, Akira’s eyes flitted over to the window, noticing the sun was practically gone by now. Goro seemed to notice this too and wiggled himself out from under Akira, a look of disappointment surly matching Akira’s own.

 

“I should go.”

 

“Yeah, you probably should.”

 

Neither of them made a move to leave the bed. Akira knew they couldn’t stay in the relative safety of Leblanc’s attic together for long, that eventually Goro would have to leave. But Akira’s heart just didn’t want to accept that, did it? His heart panged when he finally felt Goro shift to the end of the bed and stand up, and he wanted nothing more that to reach out and pull him back, to keep him there for as long as he could. Instead Akira got up and helped Goro gather his things, before walking with him down into an empty Leblanc (Sojiro must have closed up shop early today). They stood by the door for a moment, once again at a standstill.

 

Akira’s mouth moved, thinking with his heart more than his brain, “If you want you could stay the night-“

 

Goro took his hand gently, the leather of his glove a familiar feeling against Akira’s skin “I’d love to but… not tonight.” Goro gave him a tight smile, squeezing his hand once before letting go and finally walking through the door. However, before he fully made his way out, he paused, turning back to face Akira, hesitation evident on his face. “Akira I-“

 

And then his phone rang.

 

Both of them startled at the harsh sound, and Akira couldn’t help the tightening of his chest as Goro scrambled for his phone. When he finally got it out, a series of emotions flicked across Goro’s face before landing on an unreadable one. Goro cursed under his breath then looked back up to Akira, fake smile plastered on his face. “I’m sorry, but I’ll have to continue later, I really must take this.”

 

Goro left without another word and Akira was left to wonder if Goro ever would finish what he had started to say.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i think i might continue this eventually but for now it’s just this! anyways you can find me on tumblr @ savefilez if you want


End file.
